Be My Valentine, Love Peg + Cat! 2002
Having Tens of Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December 20, 1996. It is not to be comfused with the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. This was also a semi-remake of that. On July 18, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " The Story Plot Barney and the kids meet Mr. Tenagain again, and show him his favorite numbers. Also, BJ is getting ready for his baseball game. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Kathy *Seth *Jeff *Min *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #Hello, Goodbye #Saying Hello from All Around the World #Diez Amigos #A Great Day for Counting #I Can Laugh #Listen #This Old Man #The Clapping Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Books Are Fun! #The Rocket Song #Aiken Drum #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #On Top of Spaghetti #Making Ten Shake Pudding (tune: Peanut Butter) #Gonna Have A Picnic #The Ants Go Marching #Clean Up #Me and My Teddy #Big and Little #Castles So High #Go Round and Round the Village #Old King Cole #The Barney Bag #The Fishing Song #Number Limbo #Nunbers, Numbers #Wave the Flags #Yankee Doodle Dandy #Walk Across the Street #The Wheels on the Bus #Riding on a Bike #Try and Try Again #Mr. Tenagain's Finger Feels Better #Colors All Around #The Rainbow Song #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #The Friendship Song #I Put a Smile On #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during "The Rocket Song", but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". During the song "The Rocket Song", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the Season 2 1993 episode of the same name. *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "I Can Laugh" *The version of "Make the Dough" *The version of "Nothing Beats a Pizza" *The version of "Castles So High" *The version of "Wave the Flags" *The version of "Yankee Doodle Dandy" *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!", with a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice, a Mr. Tenagain's voice and the same kids' vocal from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!", *Season 2's I Love You has a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, a BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' vocals from "Season 2" mixed together. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing wth numbers, the music from " *Before "It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day!", Barney comes to life. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Hannah's "Barney!" is taken from "Play Ball!", Kathy's "Barney!" is taken from "I Can Be A Firefighter", Seth's "Barney!" was voiced by Michael (protayed by Brian Eppes) from "The Queen of Make-Believe", except it was mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice, and Jeff's "Barney!" is taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery", Min's "Barney!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...." and Tosha's "Barney!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *After "It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day!", BJ arrives with his baseball bat and ball. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" were voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except they were mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ arrives on the school playground with his baseball and greets Barney and the kids, the music from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes including his soccer) is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name.", except that her Season 3 voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. Also, she is in the age of 10. *Seth wore the same clothes in "We Can Play!". *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Good Clean Fun!". *Min wore the same hair-style and dress in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except that her Season 3 voice from "Fun & Games" is used. Also, she is in the age of 13. *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except that her Season 3 voice from "Once Upon a Time" is used. Also, she is in the age of 11. *Kathy's Nana is mentioned in this home video. This time, Kathy reveals that she lives in a apartment with numbers on it. *One of the times Mr. Tenagain has a pizza dough accident. *When Mr. Tenagain cries in fear while the pizza dough is stuck on his head, *When Mr. Tenagain cries "Help me!" Help! I'm stuck!" while the pizza dough is stuck on my head, *The song Making Ten Shake Pudding's arrangements and vocals are originally recorded in 1993. However Barney's vocals are re-recorded, with his Season 3 voice. *Before the song "The Ants Go Marching " starts, "Barney says that it's a beautiful day to have a picnic. And Then, where are the others go. And Then BJ, Mr. Tenagain and the kids popped from the tree, and Kathy tells that they have something to see on a picnic. And Then, they jumped out of the tree and we found ants, which they are wearing ant slippers. *During a scene where Barney says that it's a beautiful day to have a picnic. And Then, where are the others go. And Then, BJ, Mr. Tenagain and the kids popped from the tree, and Kathy tells that they have something to see on a picnic. And Then, they jumped out of the tree and we found ants, which they are wearing ant slippers, the music from *Before the song "Clean Up" starts, Barney tells, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids that we have to clean up the picnic that we can all help by working together. *Before the song "Go Round and Round the Village", the royal horse race is shown. *During a scene where the kids are riding in a royal horse race, the music from " *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, and uses his magic to have a big city bus appear on the road. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, and the kids get on the big city bus to get ready for a drive through the number ten city, the music from "Stop, Look and Be Safe" *When Barney says "beep beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus" that is used during the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe", except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice. *Another time Mr. Tenagain falls or lays down. This time, *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he is riding on a big number ten bike in the big city too fast, his scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Tima tells Derek there is a bug), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice. *When Mr. Tenagain continues screaming as he is riding on a big number ten bike in the big city too fast, *When Mr. Tenagain yells "Whoa!" as he is riding on a big number ten bike in the big city too fast, the sound clip was voiced by Barney from "Barney's Great Adventure", expect *When Mr. Tenagain screams as he trips over a hotdog, pizza, french fries and chicken stripes, ice cream, cotton candy, popcorn, and candy apple delivery wagon, *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Colors and Shapes" Episode Video 2-Pack preview. And the annoucer character name was Maggie Sherm, and she works at Shepperton Studios in London, England.